ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Hean 10 (Reboot)/Plot/Version 1
type=commenttitle page=Hean 10 (Reboot)/Plot/Version 1 preload=Hean 10 (Reboot)/Plot/Version 1 hidden=yes buttonlabel=Edit Arc 1: Villianous Five Arc 2: Kanker Arc 3: Zarmos Arc 4: The Oppressor Arc 5: The Man in the Mask Arc 5: #The Suicide Bomber/Mob #TBA #Kanker #Zendafolya/The ____ # #TBA #TBA #TBA ARC 5: The Assassians Arc 5 deals with the following plot lines: *Highwood still recovering from the last three arcs *The Relationship between Keoff and the Commisioner *The Engagment of Keoff and Waroline, who dated a year after Hean left. *The Mob appearing in Highwood, slowly taking over due to the effects of Arcs 1-3 *Hean returning to Highwood, and dealing with the changes *Hean dealing with Linda, and attempting to control his rage *The Effects of Arc 4 *The Return of Kanker *The Mysterious Organization paying Kanker to do this *The Assassians *Doctor Who like quote: ---- # A Darker Highwood - Its been five years since Hean left Highwood. The City has gone through a lot, as the Commisioner plans to retire in a few months. #* In the beginning, six people discuss beginning Phase One of their Operation, beginning with taking down Hean, who they are fully aware was the Hero from the last four arcs. #* At a meeting in ______'s mansion (rich person), he glances that Highwood has endured, and will continue to. He then lets his son, Keoff, a cop in training take the podium, who has been asked to "Reveal the Truth about the 'Man With the Watch'". Keoff attempts to, but remembers scenes from the last four arcs, and decides not to, instead explaining how the Crime Organization is a threat to the city, and they will be taken down. He then sees Waroline standing there, then walking away. #* Waroline and him talk about Hean, still wondering where he has been. Keoff however calms her, and its revealed that the two of them have gotten engaged. #* Hean checks into a Hotel, as we get a first glimse into the new 23 year old Hean. He takes off his suit and tie, and flips on the TV, where he sees Keoff talking live on TV. Hean opens up one of his suitcases, revealing a ring with a orange gem on it. He grabs it, and it changes into the watch, the Forevtrix, only bigger. He then jumps out the window, puts it on, and becomes Super-Bird, flying into the night. #* Keoff confronts his "father", the commisioner on the speech, which he apologizes for. He just says that he wants the world to remember what Hean did for the city. They get a report that the Mayor never made it home. The Commisioner, angry, takes his "son" to find the Mayor. As Keoff leaves, he sees Super-Bird's shadow, but thinks his mind is playing tricks on him. #* We see Hean testing out the aliens again, saying it feels good. #* The Next Day, Hean begins to search for a place to live. He then finds out about Linda. He meets Linda in the hospital, who describes how the Mob attacked her on the Highway with two cars and a helicopter, before making her crash in a car holding building, going through the window, and breaking multiple bones. She was then tortured for a week until Keoff went on a rampage, destroying a factory to save Linda. Linda is expected not to be able to leave for a month. Hean promises to get revenge but Linda tells him not to. She then tells him he needs to talk to Keoff. #* Keoff is working on a police report when a friend from High School who also is a cop tells him he saw Hean. He's back. Keoff takes the moment to process the return of his friend, when the cops begin to hurry to the TV. Keoff meets the Commisioner, as they look and see a man with a suicide bomb vest on him, standing in the middle of Space Square. They hurry as Hean stands at the docks, thinking about the horrific events in Arc 4, before heading to where he's learned the Mob has hanged out at: The Light Pub. He heads in there, where he meets Luigi, a member of the Mob. He attacks him, and takes it to an alley where Hean questions the attack on his mother. He claims it was the "Man in the Mask", and when Hean asks where this person is, the criminal reveals that he'll be with his fellow criminals soon enough, and that it'll be a blast. #* Keoff and the Commisioner, as well as most of the cops are dealing with the suicide bomber, when at Snyder Prision, there's an explosion. When they learn, the Suicide bomber smiles as he takes a gun out, and shoots down cops before running, and grabbing a boy, threathing to do something to him if they try to leave. Hean, at the same time, realizes what the Criminal was saying, and hurries to Synder Prision. #* Keoff pleads with the man, but it doesn't work. The Commisoner takes over the talking as Keoff forms a plan, cloning himself so an army of Keoffs can go to the Prision, and another group can slowly surround the man. Hean hurries to the prision, where he fights the mob. He then single handlely takes down most of the men, and faces an Assassian, before he gets on a helicopter and flies away from the prision. Hean leaves, as Keoff arrives, knowing that Hean was here. #* Meanwhile, the Suicide Bomber is taken away, leaving the Commisioner concerned as to why they would go through all this trouble, only for no inmates to be taken away... #* Meanwhile, we do learn that they did take two men away. Randon, and Elemento. They face six men in the shadows, who inform them that they will assitance their client in destroying Highwood once and for all. # Beyond the Realm of Reality - Hean reunites with Keoff, as Keoff and Waroline decide not to tell Hean yet. Meanwhile, a new hero arrives in Highwood, making Hean wonder who this new hero is. (Introducing Zatanna/Doctor Strange hero and Assiassin #2) # TBA (Introducing the Third Assiassan) # A Dance With the Devil - Hean faces the Fourth Assassian, while meeting another new hero. Keoff bcomes worried that Hean suspects something, and decides he needs to know now. But before he can, he finds out that Randon at Snyder Prision is dead, and when he goes there, finds its not really him, but a robot. Sensing Randon is back, Keoff begins to search for him. # Hean discovers the location of the "Man in the Mask", and goes after him, knowing now that he is targeting Hean's family and friends. Meanwhile, Keoff heads to the same location, believing Randon is "Man in the Mask". However, when the two team up once again, they'll discover that the "Man in the Mask" has been replaced by a new leader.... Kanker. (Arkham Origins style). ## We learn that Randon has built a machine under Randon Enterprises, and Elemento has to be in it. # TBA # The One Rule - As Kanker's final stages of his plans to ruin Highwood, and send the world into a state of crisis begin, Hean is pushed over the edge, Waroline and Keoff's lives are changed forever, and Highwood is faced with the biggest crisis since the Brainfreeze Invasion. #* Waroline learns she is with child #* Kanker plans to use Elemento and Randon Enterprises tech to cause Elemento to go into overload. #* Elemento hasn't used his powers since the Brainfreeze, is trying to be good #* The Commisioner sends his cops to the sewers and underground to kill Kanker (TDKR influence). Keoff is sent to get Waroline, who is the only person capable of stopping any tech Kanker might have. #* Kanker breaks out Elemento and breaks into Secret Underground Randon Enterprises Lab #* Puts Elemento, red crystal, and lasers in tube reactivating his powers, and overloading him #* Hean contacts Waroline and a clone of Keoff, as well as his ally the Rebel Brainfreeze via portal. #* Two military airplanes come to Highwood, and begin dropping bombs on the city #* They damage the Hospital, causing the real Keoff to go and help him out, but not before some of Kanker's men shoot the staff, and there's a gun fight in the hospital. It ends with the men dead. #* A minor earthquake begins before all the power nearby enters Elemento, and a huge explosion occurs, knocking everyone far away. The explosion goes above ground, damaging the streets and lower levels. Elemento levitates above, being engulfed by a red sun created by the reaction between the lasers, him, and the crystal. This causes him to be 20x more powerful, sending damage to buildings miles away. #* Hean tries to stop him, but Elemento is too strong in his normal alien forms. The three friends (Keoff, Waroline, and Rebel Brainfreeze) return the Gems of the Universe to Hean, and he becomes Super-Duper. As Elemento screams for Hean to kill him, Hean says there has to be another way. Hean uses the Dream Gem to wish all of Elemento's powers gone. The devastation ends, but we find Elemento has a bomb on his chest. He shouts as he is killed. Hean screams in realitaction. #** As of this episode, Elemento is dead. # '''Hero No More - '''With Hean having to take the ultimate chose to save Highwood, Kanker has defeated him. Now with six bombs, all on different trains heading to one of the most populated parts of the city, and with the power of the gems in his hand, all hope seems lost. But can Hean stop him? Or will the Hero be no more? #* Keoff saves Hean after Kanker took his gems #* The Smoke from the devestation was part of the plan #* Six trains are heading to Sun Tower to blow up bombs, the devastation will cause Highwood even more damage, killing over a million. (Batman Begins) #* The Cops fight Kanker's men #* The Planes are taken down by Keoff #* Waroline begins working on stopping the trains #* Hean goes after Kanker, now motivated by rage and hatred, fully intending to finish what started years ago. #* The two fight on the train, as the Commisioner manages to take down one of the tracks. Kanker asks if Hean will kill him, but Hean says that Kanker doesn't deserve for Hean to kill him, he deserves to watch himself burn. He jumps out with the Gems, as Kanker in the train crashes to the ground, the bomb exploding, damaging the Sun Tower. ARC 6: TBA #TBA, Part One #TBA Part Two #TBA #TBA #Father and Son - Hean reveals to his father that he #TBA #TBA #TBA ---- # Season One: 500 billion. # Season Two: 150 billion. # Season Three: 500 billion. #* Total Damage for Arcs 1-3: $1,150,000,000,000.00 <--- half the federal budget. (however Hean decides to basiclly troll the universe by remaking all of Highwood so it looks exactly as it does before the Earthquake event in Origins, Part One. Fuq you Hean. ) # Season Four: 10 billion